Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a lock, and more particularly to a theftproof lock of notebook computer.
The notebook computer is portable and is widely used in place of desktop computer. In light of the notebook computer being a handy and helpful personal adjunct for people from all walks of life, the notebook computer is vulnerable to theft. The theft of the notebook computer can often result in a serious deprivation of the owner of the notebook computer due to loss of important data which are kept in the notebook computer.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a notebook computer lock to prevent the theft of the notebook computer.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a notebook computer lock comprising a housing, a locking mechanism, a retaining mechanism, and a metal fastening. The locking mechanism comprises an arresting bolt to which the retaining mechanism is connected such that the retaining mechanism is controlled by the locking mechanism to engage or disengage the notebook computer. The housing is provided with a connector to which the metal fastening is connected. The notebook computer can be thus fastened to a fixed object by the metal fastening.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.